loshfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperiex
History Origin Imperiex is a powerful warlord from the 41st Century. He can fly, is stronger than Superman and is, for the most part, virtually indestructible. The only time that he is vulnerable to few, if any head-on attacks is when he uses a cannon mounted in his chest, which is also his most powerful weapon, but even using that weakness against him only succeeds in defeating him for a few minutes. In addition, he has extendable claws and he wields a pair of powerful swords that can fire out waves of energy. He is also exceptionally intelligent and cunning. Imperiex was originally an alien slave from the planet Apokolips raised in a gladiator lifestyle. In a flashback he was seen being whipped by Granny Goodness. Over time his body was modified by technology that was created by a scientist named Abel, that allowed a perfect union of organic tissue with cybernetics, until nothing remained of his original self. In the 41st century, Imperiex has conquered most of the universe and wiped out nearly all resistance that stands in his way, with a clone of Superman named Kell-El among the forces left to oppose him. Unable to stop Imperiex and his army, Kell-El travels back to the 31st century to recruit the Legion of Superheroes to help stop Imperiex. Although Brainiac 5 comes up with a plan that appears to stop him by taking advantage of his weak point, Imperiex is able to take the device Kell-El used to travel through time to escape to the Legion's timeline. After escaping to the 31st century, Imperiex secretly frees the Fatal Five and the Legion of Super-Villains from prison, recruiting Validus. He hacks into Computo, downloading information about the Legion's arsenal at the time as well as acquiring some data that he offers to the Dominion. Outside of Validus, the Dominion, and his Destructo-Bots, Imperiex works with and recruits villains such as Mekt Ranzz, Ron-Karr, and Grimbor the Chainsman to aid him, although he was perplexed by those villains when they left him. Unnatural Alliances The cybernetic villain Terra-Man was targeting a younger Abel which Imperiex wouldn't allow. In the final fight with Terra Man, Superman X and Imperiex agreed to work together to destroy Terra Man. Message in a Bottle Imperiex and his armies invade the Fortress of Solitude so he can steal "The Messenger" from the shrunken city of Kandor. Brainiac 5 was forced to tap into his ancestor's knowledge and used it to turn the sun yellow, allowing the Kandorians to fight back and cause Imperiex's army to retreat.However, Imperiex intended Brainiac 5 to do that in order for him to succumb to the original Brainiac's influence and become an ideal member of his campaign. Dark Victory When this plan succeeded, he did a transmission to the Legion of Super Heroes stating that Braniac 5 has joined up with him. During the transmission, Imperiex ultimately ends up being impaled by Brainiac 1.0 (in Brainiac 5's body) who thanked him for his part of bringing him back, but stated that he was no longer of any further use to him. He then kills Imperiex in a violent unseen way robbing Kell-El the chance of doing the job himself. Powers * Imperiex is the perfect between interface technology and flesh. He is a being whose strength and invulnerability can only be challenged by the likes of Superman. He can also move with great speed, as he has been able to catch Superman off guard, and he is known to be able to react in nanoseconds. He is among the most powerful of the beings in tfhe galaxy. His main power, the laser beam, is a form of energy that he fires from his chest as either a concussive force or disintegrating energy. Weakness * The only time that he is vulnerable to few, if any head-on attacks is when he uses a cannon mounted in his chest, which is also his most powerful weapon, but even using that weakness against him only succeeds in defeating him for a few minutes. Appearances * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 1 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 2 * Chained Lightning * Who Am I? * Unnatural Alliances * Dark Victory part 1 * Dark Victory part 2 External links * Imperiex article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:41st century Category:New Gods Category:Cyborg Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters